The formulations core will be led by Southwest Research Institute, a commercial entity[unreadable] with expertise in formulating drug for mucosal delivery. The singular purpose of this Core will be to[unreadable] develop a nanocapsular formulation of short interfering RNA (siRNA) that will be appropriate for[unreadable] mucosal delivery. To accomplish this goal, various nanocapsular formulations will be synthesized[unreadable] and tested for their ability to incorporate and deliver siRNA to the cellular cytoplasm; Initial[unreadable] experiments will use a siRNA molecule conjugated to a fluorophore, this allowing rapid microscopic[unreadable] evaluation of the efficiency of cellular entry. Once an optimum formulation is identified, this Core will[unreadable] produce formulations of siRNA targeting macaque CCR5 and enhanced green fluorescent protein in[unreadable] year 1. These products will be supplied to Projects by Ramratnam and Lambert for in vitro and in vivo evaluations of[unreadable] gene silencing potency and toxicity. These evaluations will allow us to decide upon an optimum[unreadable] formulation conditions that will be used to formulate siRNAs identified by Projects by Herold and Lambert in future[unreadable] years of the grant.